Kirkcudbright
History The name Kirkcudbright derives from the Scottish-Gaelic “Cille Chuithbeirt” or the Chapel of Cuthbert, a saint whose remains were once housed on the site of the present town. A monastery was established by Franciscan Monks in the mid 12th century on the current town’s site. Kirkcudbright is a fairly new addition to the County of Galloway, being proclaimed a Royal Burgh in 1453 In June 1458 The town was attacked, turned independent and looted under orders of the English Regent by two English armies in an unsuccessful attempt to lower the Prestige of Galloway County. About Kirkcudbright is located on the River Dee, which empties into Wigtown Bay, part of the Irish Sea. The town is located one node to the west of Dumfries, the Capital of Galloway County. Kirkcudbright is also situated one node east of Wigtown. Thanks to its proximity to both the River Dee and the Irish Sea, Kirkcudbright survives on its fishing industry. The town also boasts a stone quarry and an iron mine. Recently Kirkcudbright has become the home seat of Clan Forbes. Harbor Ever since Kirkcudbright has been established, the town has had a natural harbor. More recently Klovn and the County Council decided it was time that this harbor was updated. On January 23rd 1459 this was a fact, the update was done. Now Kirkcudbright has a small fishing point. By the time this upgrade was done, Town Council had already started a discussion on building an even larger harbor. So on February 3rd 1459 the construction of a Naval Port started. Both updates have been facilitated by generous donations by inhabitants of Kirkcudbright. Level 4 Inhabitants The following people form Kirkcudbright have reached level four (4) and are therefor honoured here. *Casuldraco *Houge *Theomathus (R.I.P.) Theomathus has passed away somewhere early 1459, leaving just two level 4 inhabitants in Kirkcudbright. Level 2 Workshop Owners This list has been updated on February 8th 1459 by Statler. Mayors of Kirkcudbright In historical order. . . This list has been updated on June 20th 1459 by Statler. Historical records are inconclusive for 1455 - 1457. If you have any additional information feel free to submit that or send a message to Statler. From 1455 - 1456 (the early years) *Sir_Moore – 3 consecutive terms *Revolt by Lord_yu and Lord_Ra Briefly Holds Power *Sir_Moore – Reinstated and serves 4 consecutive terms *Jaseph *Theomathus – 2 consecutive terms *Masteraxe *Shatbat *Asteria – Holds Power for 1 day *TonyRC *Lord_RA *Kenshinx2 – 2 consecutive terms *Casuldraco *Masteraxe *Angeljoy – Holds Power for 1 day, loots town *Corinna – Holds Power for 1 day *Tosher – Holds Power for 8 days In the year 1457 *Fyredragon – Dies two weeks into term *Theomathus *Rasputin_xxl *Dirty - *Theomathus *Lance Dunbar *Dirty - 3 consecutive terms In the year 1458 *Dirty - Januari *Klovn - February 1458 - June 1458 *Aisafe – commander of English Army "4th Lancashire Destriers" - few days *Quercus – July 1458 *klovn – August 1458 - December 1458 In the year 1459 *Klovn - January 1459 - March 18th 1459 *Statler - March 19th 1459 -> June 19th 1459 *Arabella91 - June 20th 1459 -> Chief Mentors of Kirkcudbright This list has been updated on December 4th 1458 by Statler. In no particular order . . . *Pamsel *Prisma *Pandemii *Icaele *Wakkachuta *Michellebegg *Fyredragon *Alistair243 *Masteraxe *Physax *Goddess *Serendipity *Physax *Downi2 *Rasputin_xxl *Jeanette_voerman (April 1458 - October 1458) *Klovn (October 1458 - December 1458) *Statler (December 1458 -> April 1st 1459 *Bouillabesse (April 1459 -> ) More information on Mentors can be found here http://renaissancekingdoms.wikia.com/wiki/Mentor. Kirkcudbright Mentor System *The current mentoring system in Kirkcudbright is modeled on the Lanark Mentor System designed by Callikoneko. The Mentor Corps consists of one Chief Mentor, several Assistant Mentors (also known as Personal Mentors) and a few Trainee Mentors. *Each Assistant Mentor is assigned one day of the week. Newbies receive an introductory letter from the Chief Mentor on their first day that contains lots of information, but emphasizes the need to eat and work and the requirements for level 1. On their assigned day, the Assistant Mentors receive a list from the Chief Mentor of all the Newbies that were born the day before. They are then responsible to mail these Newbies with the Personal Mentor 1st Letter. This letter introduces the Personal Mentor, encourages the new players to visit the taverns and forums, and explains the requirements for leveling. A week later, personal mentors send the Personal Mentor 2nd Letter, which is basically just to check in and see if the Newbies have any questions. The Chief Mentor sends a the Chief Mentor Second Letter to all Newbies who are getting close to Level 1 (ie, about 40-60 pounds saved). This letter describes field choices and provides detailed instructions on how to level up. *When new players reach Level 1, they receive a congratulatory letter from the Chief Mentor. This letter contains a few tips for Level 1 and fields, outlines the requirements for Level 2 and also provides a brief summary of some of the goings-on in the County and Town forums. * Chief Mentor Bouillabesse welcomes ideas and input from all citizens. The more people get involved, the stronger our town will be! If you'd like to make a suggestion or if you're interested in becoming a Trainee Mentor, please mail Bouillabesse. Category:Scottish Town Category:Port Town